


As the Future Unfolds

by WrandomThots



Series: JinSon BROTP Series [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Best friends MarkBum, Best friends jinson, But it's Mild, But it's there, Cute, Fluff, Kid! BamBam, M/M, Mpreg, There's mpreg, There's swearing y'all I'm warning you, jinson, kid!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: "J... JINYOUNG!""You asshole WHY ARE YOU CALLING FOR ME NOW THAT'S NOT THE NAME YOU CALLED WHEN YOU WERE MAKING THIS BABY!"





	As the Future Unfolds

" **J... JINYOUNG!** "

"Why the flying fuck are _you_ shouting?! I'm the one in labour!"

"Well then show some emotion you nitwit! Why the hell are _you_ so calm?! Is it another false alarm?!"

"GODDAMIT Jackson that was _one_ time! I swear to God if you bring that up again I will chop off your balls!"

"You little shit how dare you!"

Mark stepped in between the two glaring best friends, giving them both a knowing look. Before he could chide them though, Jinyoung gasped loudly, and Jackson was immediately by his side.

"Is he coming? OhMyGod he's coming right? DOCTOR! DOCTOR! God fucking dammit DOCTOR!"

"H... Hurts..."

"Come on Baby, I know you can do this! Here, hold my hand. DOCTOR! Goddamn, where is he?!"

The door flew open, and in flew Jaebum, perspiring buckets.

"You're finally here, JB!" Mark exclaimed, moving forward to stable his friend's stance.

"Who cares about him GET THE DOCTOR THE BABY'S COMING!" One shout from Jinyoung and Jackson was out the door, screaming his lungs out for Jinyoung's doctor.  
Despite the huge (un)welcome, Jaebum settled down next to Jinyoung on the ward stool, holding Jinyoung's hand.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"OF COURSE I'M NOT! I'm about to push out a baby, A **BABY** out of my anus whose head is probably five times the size of your dick AND YOU'RE EXPECTING ME TO BE OKAY?!"

"Right. Sorry. Wrong question. You're gonna do great Babe, don't worry."

"Oh, you better _pray_ I do, no, really, pray for your life, Im Jaebum, because I swear to God, if something happens then you'll be playing orgasm denial for the REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Mark cleared his throat, making his presence felt in the room, as Jackson barged in again, the Doctor in tow. Jaebum got up to make room for the Doctor, only to have Jackson take his seat, and occupying Jinyoung's hand with his own.

"He's in pain, Doc! Do something!" The man cried, as if translating the emotion sprawled across Jinyoung's face. The Doctor calmly checked Jinyoung's pulse, nodding to the Nurse who then shuffled away into the adjacent Delivery Room.

"He's ready."

 

Mark and Jaebum were reconsidering all their life decisions as Jackson screamed again, echoing Jinyoung's scream from inside the Operation Theatre. They didn't know if it was a Best Friend's thing, but it sure as Hell was getting a lot of weird stares their way.  
Jaebum collapsed on Mark's shoulder just as another shout of "IM JAEBUM I WILL CASTRATE YOU IF YOU COME NEAR ME AGAIN" echoed through the walls, and Jackson glared at him, hard, his facial expressions doing the job of his Best Friend's words. Jackson seemed ready to kill him now; heck, he had been for the past five minutes, first with the hospital chair, next with the vase next to him, and now, with his bare hands, his instincts becoming increasingly primal as the intensity of Jinyoung's screams increased. But in all honesty, it was Jackson's own fault that had led him to be kicked out of the Operation Theatre.

 

After five more (agonizing) minutes, the screams finally died down, and were replaced by a new cry, a soft innocent cry of a baby, and Jaebum was immediately on his feet, banging the door of the OT, demanding to be let in. Mark wrapped an arm around Jackson's shoulders, the younger wrapping his own around the other's torso, sobbing into his neck.  
"Congratulations, Godfather."  
"Right back at you."

 

"I have spawned." Was what Jinyoung greeted his husband with the minute he walked in. "We have produced a potato." He held up the baby for Jaebum to see, who was putting on gloves at record speed, his arms reaching out for the baby.  
"It's a boy." The doctor smiled at him, before throwing his own gloves into the bin, his mask following.

Jaebum took the small life in his arms, cooing at the baby. "Jinyoung," he looked at his husband with stars in his eyes, "He looks like you."

 

"He looks like a potato don't fight me on this Im Jaebum."

* * *

 

"Jae, we're leaving~" Jinyoung called his husband, throwing on his boots. Jaebum appeared at the entrance, a blinding smile on his face.  
"Have fun, Love. And you too... Wait where's Youngjae?"  
"Here, Appa," a voice came out of what Jaebum previously thought were a pile of clothes in the laundry basket, and Jaebum jumped ten feet away in horror.  
"Y... Youngjae?! OhMyGod, Jinyoung, what have you done to our child?!"  
"What?" Jinyoung addressed Jaebum in his signature sarcastic tone. "It's cold outside. I'm just keeping him warm."  
"Warm? _Warm_? Jinyoung you're practically putting the kid in a barbecue! Youngjae, can you breathe, Baby?"  
"Yes~" Youngjae sang, though it was muffled by the mask. Jinyoung threw the elder a victorious look, complete with a smirk, before turning to the door. Youngjae rolled over, the small basketball that Jinyoung had transformed him into, shuffling his small feet excitedly. "Hurry, Dada! Uncle Jackson will be waiting!" He cried, running to the car. Chuckling, Jinyoung followed the small boy into the car, turning on the ignition. Mark had insisted that they go star gazing; there weren't any clouds masking the night sky, and the weather wasn't too chilly either. It's perfect for star gazing, he quoted Mark's words in his head, making out said man's outline in the distance.

Mark acknowledged their arrival with a nod, and a small smile directed at Youngjae as the boy all but tumbled out of the car while running towards him.  
"Uncle Mark!" He cried, holding out his hands, and the older man indulged him, picking him up and balancing him on his left, while using his right to adjust the telescope one last time.

Jinyoung meanwhile, who had been left behind, had also been picked up by an excited mammalian species that was given the name Jackson Wang, and was shouting that he be let down this instant lest he knock the man down cold. Jackson pouted, but obliged, only to envelop the younger in a hug.

"It's been so long since I saw you!" Jackson's voice was muffled by his scarf.

"You saw me yesterday."

"Exactly. 27 hours have passed since then. My Jinyoungie, how have you been?"

"Jackson I swear to God."

"Alright, alright. Grouch," Jackson muttered softly, but loud enough to be heard by Jinyoung who stomped his foot. Not that Jackson would feel much with those boots on.

"The sky's beautiful, ain't it?" He said suddenly. Jinyoung blinked.

"Yeah."

"You know what else is beautiful?"

"... Youngjae."

 

"I was about to say Markie Pooh, but I guess you're right~"

"Uncle Jackson! Come look! The stars look so big from this window!" Youngjae interrupted, and Jackson hopped over to the boy, foot stomping forgotten. "Telescope, Youngjae." Mark corrected him, while Jackson waved it off. He took the child from Mark's arms, fooling around before actually looking through the telescope.  
It was then that Mark slithered away to Jinyoung, who was trying his best to wait in line patiently for his turn, but face remaining stoic nevertheless. Mark was contemplating how to start the conversation, but Jinyoung did instead.

"I didn't know you were into astronomy, Mark." He smiled cheerfully at the older, and Mark blushed. "Loved it since I was a kid. I was on the Astronomy Club back in college as well. Didn't Jackson tell you?"

"All he told me about you was, and I quote, 'TEN ON TEN BEST BANG EVER' before I met you myself."

"Disappointed but not surprised."

"Touché."

Silence engulfed them as they stared at the two in front of them, one a kid and the other one a wannabe.

"Say Jinyoung," Mark spoke up, looking at the younger directly. "Did it hurt when you were having Youngjae?"

It took minute for Jinyoung to register what Mark meant.

"You were there when I was pushing him out, Hyung," he said, and Mark nodded solemnly. "But whatever pain there was, it was only physical. Youngjae coming into our lives made everything ten times better. I don't think Jaebum and I can imagine our tomorrows without Youngjae." Mark smiled as Jinyoung continued. "Is he...?" Jinyoung asked tentatively, and Mark shook his head.  
"He would have told you if it were so. Even before he'd tell it to me," Mark stuck out his tongue and Jinyoung smiled gleefully.

"But I hope he is, soon. I want to see him holding our own son like that too."

 

"I'm back~" Youngjae giggled, running up the stairs to the Study. Jaebum picked up the boy, kissing his cheek as he bounced him on his arms. "Did you have fun, Little Jae?"  
"Yes! Appa, there are so many stars in the sky, did you know? They form Consta... Constipations?"  
"Constellations."  
"Yes! That! Uncle Mark showed me so many! I'll show you some! Come on!"

Jaebum laughed, moving towards the window so Youngjae could show him some of his new found discoveries. Jinyoung joined them presently with two mugs of coffee.

"Youngjae, look! A shooting star!" Jinyoung suddenly pointed to the sky, rushing the two. "Make a wish, Youngjae~" Jaebum cooed at his son, but Youngjae stopped abruptly.

"But Appa," the young boy started, "shooting stars can't make wishes come true. Uncle Jackson told they're just angels throwing cigarettes."

 

"Tell Mark Hyung to keep wearing condoms. One Jackson is enough in this world."

* * *

 

"He wants to eat it with pickles." Mark stated, wide eyed. " _Pickles_ , Jaebum." He asserted, his eyes pleading the other for some consoling.  
"Considering that Jinyoung smeared ketchup instead of hot chocolate sauce on his ice cream when he was pregnant, I'm actually not really fazed."

So much for being Best Friends.

Mark made an exaggerated motion as if he was throwing up, while Jaebum just sighed at his actions. Jackson was six months along, when they found out Jinyoung was expecting as well, and the two best friends being pregnant at the same time was a dream come true for them, and a nightmare for their husbands.  
Presently, the two oblivious males were cuddling on the love seat, laptop on Jinyoung's lap.

"Kunpimook is a nice name."

"You can't expect me to say okay to that! It's my Godson HE NEEDS TO HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL NAME IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH KUNPIMOOK?!"

"It's a Thai name! Why do you want to give him a Thai name?!"

"Because I found out I was pregnant in Thailand. So there." Jackson smirked.

"I can already see your child hating on you." Jinyoung spat out.

"WHAT?! It's not like I can name him Markson or Jark like you guys did with Youngjae. The kid would probably move out the minute he was legal if I did that!"

"Touché."

 

"I'll call him BamBam," Mark softly said.

"BamBam? As in, Snake?" Jaebum was incredulous.

"It's a nickname!"

"You all are _worthless_! Mark my words I'm going to be his favourite parent!"

"He's my kid, Hello, IT'S THE MARKSON CHILD!"

"Shut up Jackson, I know. But I will still be his favourite parent."

* * *

 

" **J... JINYOUNG!** "

"You asshole WHY ARE YOU CALLING FOR ME NOW THAT'S NOT THE NAME YOU CALLED WHEN YOU WERE MAKING THIS BABY!"

"IS IT MY FUCKING FAULT THAT MY CHILD DECIDED TO COME EARLY?!"

"IT'S YOUR CHILD IT OBVIOUSLY WASN'T GOING TO COME OUT DECENTLY SIT DOWN PROPERLY YOU PIECE OF TRASH YOU'RE HURTING MY GODSON!"

"I THOUGHT HE WOULD TAKE AFTER MARK WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!"

"THIS. IS. ALL. YOUR. FAULT. Suffer you moron!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS JIN... WHOA!"

Jackson almost collided with the car window, but Jinyoung managed to steady him in time.

"IM FUCKING JAEBUM YOU BETTER DRIVE PROPERLY I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHAVE YOUR HEAD IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO JACKSON!"

"I'm trying! I'm really fucking trying! It's not helping that Mark is hyperventilating right next to me or that you two are shouting your throats off!"

"Say that one more time? I DARE YOU I DOUBLE DARE YOU! I'm carrying our child DON'T YOU DARE FORGET!"

"No one's ever getting pregnant again I swear to God... WHOA! Watch out!" Jaebum barely escaped hitting a teenager who was crossing the road, blissfully unaware of the red signal.

"FIND SOME OTHER CAR TO DIE UNDER MOTHERFUCKER!" Jinyoung and Jackson shouted back in unison, before Jinyoung made Jackson do breathing exercises to relax him. "Calm down Baby, you're going to be fine." Jinyoung cooed as Mark turned towards the back where the two were seated.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart." He sounded unsure, even to himself.

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME! YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN BIRTH YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH... H... Hold on... OHMYGOD HE TURNED! JINYOUNG I THINK MY BABY JUST TURNED! HE'S COMING!"

"IM JAEBUM DO YOU WANT ME TO STOMP THAT ACCELERATOR FOR YOU JUST FUCKING STEP ON IT ALREADY!"

"I'M DRIVING 60 OVER SPEED LIMIT! MARK JUST FUCKING SIT DOWN!"

"Don't talk back to... We're here! Jackson we're here! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE ARE THE STRETCHERS ASSHOLES RESPECT PREGNANT MALES ARE THEY EXPECTING HIM TO WALK IN THIS CONDITION?!"

"I see a wheelchair!" Mark shouted before jumping out of the moving vehicle, running to fetch it as Jaebum rounded the driveway. Jackson almost fell onto the chair as soon as he got out of the car, and Jinyoung made Jaebum carry him as they ran inside.

"HE'S IN LABOUR GODDAMN IT SOMEONE ATTEND TO HIM WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Jaebum's right ear almost went off as Jinyoung kept shouting profanities, ceasing only when Jackson was ushered inside the Delivery Room. Jaebum put him down then, muttering something about doing a mock drill for the next Baby, while Jinyoung hovered in front of the entrance, a slight urgency in his steps. Mark collapsed on Jaebum, his knees giving out on him.

 

"GYAAAAAAH!"

"What the..." Jinyoung stopped mid pace, his face going pale as he heard Jackson screaming. "OPEN THIS DOOR BITCHES HE NEEDS ME!"

Mark fainted as Jackson screamed another time, and Jinyoung was let in after two minutes of banging on the door. Jaebum shook his Best Friend, sprinkling water while calling his mother. Without a word, he pressed the phone to Mark's ear as the older slowly came to.

"Hello~ Im residence~"

"Hi, Youngjae." Mark smiled into the receiver as Jaebum jogged to get him some water.

"Uncle Mark!" The boy cheered. "Do I have a sister? Or a brother?" He asked innocently and Mark chuckled.

"I don't know yet, Youngjae. But it'll mostly be a boy. Have you eaten yet, sweetheart?"

"Yup! Grandma cooked my favourite today! Ne, Uncle Mark, shall I save some for my little brother too?"

"He won't be able to eat all that now, Love. Probably when he's your age he can. Be a good boy and go to sleep, okay, Youngjae? I love you!"

"I love you too, Uncle Mark! And Uncle Jackson and Appa and Dada!"

"Ne, I'll tell them that."

"Good night, Uncle Mark~"

"Good night, Little Jae!"

A couple minutes later, Jaebum appeared in the hallway, hand gripping two bottles. He passed one to Mark, before sitting down next to him. It had been a while since Jackson's last scream, and if he was worried, Mark didn't show it. Jaebum sighed, catching his attention.

"Who would have thought we'd end up like this?" Mark playfully asked.

"As Dads, or as beaten Husbands?"

"Both." And they chuckled. Jaebum put an arm around Mark, leaning back in his chair.

"Your kid's gonna come out any minute now, Appa." He teased.

"He's your Godson too, Uncle." Mark stuck out his tongue, before leaning back in his own chair. "He's going to be alright, right?"

"He will be, Mark. Don't worry."

And as if it was the Word of God, Jackson screamed, loud, and that was followed by a weak, soft wailing, which made Mark stand up straight, albeit with wobbly feet, his eyes watery. Jaebum stood up as well, arms coming up to embrace Mark.

"Congratulations, Dad."

 

"Halfway through the little rascal decided he didn't want to come out," Jinyoung mocked, cradling the baby in his arms; despite his words, his tone was loving, and tears started dribbling down his cheeks as he cooed at the small being.

Mark took small steps towards Jinyoung, peering down at his son sleeping peacefully, wrapped in baby blue blankets, a content smile on his face. Jaebum had busied himself with Jackson, tending to the younger man, rotating the handle of his bed so he could sit comfortably. Jinyoung sat down on the edge of the bed, and the two best friends looked down at the new born proudly, warm smiles on their faces.

"My Kunpimook is finally here!" Jackson cried and Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the name.

"My BamBam you mean," Mark raised an eyebrow, bending over his husband and son.

"Is Snake awake?" Jaebum asked, curiously watching the Baby pushing and pulling his blankets. The boy opened his eyes slowly, moving his eyes over everyone, before finally resting them on Jinyoung.

" _Me_?" Jinyoung indulged the child, pointing to himself.

 

"I'm the one who's going to give birth to _your_ Best Friend, kid."

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be one final piece to this series. I hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> P.S: Sorry for all the curse words. It just came so naturally when I was imagining these scenes! XD


End file.
